Talk:Welcome Home, Jaime
Re: Changing the episode status Given the light of recently uncovered evidence, is this episode going to be switched over to The Bionic Woman? It really doesn't matter much to me either way, but if we're keeping things historically correct.. should this not be done? -- Bionicteddibear 18:56, October 23, 2010 (UTC) :I concur. As of yet, there's no definitive "proof" that it aired as one or the other, but the preponderance of evidence (circumstantial and otherwise) strongly suggests BW. Those who think it should still be classified as a Six Mill episode should make their case. Valor 22:28, October 23, 2010 (UTC) :: I think this pretty much counts as definitive proof given the comments by Kenneth Johnson and the fact Time Life is actually revising its DVD liner notes for the SMDM release. I agree that if this episode originally aired as a BW episode and not a SMDM episode, then it should be moved. 14:54, October 24, 2010 (UTC) :::If someone's waiting on me, forget it. I've been leaning towards the "aired-as-TBW" scenario for some time now, just held up on evidentiary standards. With the emergence of an audio tape of the original broadcast over at the HTF, I'm now of the opinion that the Six version of this either never aired, or was a supers-only vestige. The switch was bungled such that fans knew about it, and perhaps the true narrative was too complex to survive the years. I still view the Six version of the episode as a "grail" find, even if it didn't air. The pilot versions of Star Trek's "The Cage" and "Where No Man Has Gone Before" never aired, still very glad to have them. :::All that said, the move will require reordering the episode numbers of each show, which will mess up a number of articles that reference them. The move should not be done piecemeal, as that would "break" parts of the site. :::If Lee is gloating he should think again; this knocks Six out of the 100+ club.--Major Sloan 04:57, October 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::The emergence of the tape is pretty strong. But as some of you know, we're waiting on additional research to pinpoint if this tape is of the premiere or rerun. We have two opposing opinions as to content of the following night's Streets and Harry-O episodes. I'd rather we wait before taking the next step. — Paul (talk) 23:32, October 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::Paul, you made a statement over at the Bionicfans Yahoo Group, but I thought the decision should be documented here.--Major Sloan 20:47, October 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I've put an announcement over at Current Events.—Major Sloan 22:22, November 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Thanks, Joe. Excellent as usual. — Paul (talk) 22:45, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Alternate Credits I'm noticing the unique approach to the credit situation in the infobox, which notes both versions of the lead cast credit. Well and good but what of the others? Do we like this well enough to apply the approach to The Return of Bigfoot (Part II) and Kill Oscar (Part II)? Since we're on credits, do you know how you can tell that a Bionic episode is a two parter, just from the opening credits of the first episode? Pretend not to know all of them already. ;-) I'll post the answer if no one gets it.--Major Sloan 10:07, 29 April 2009 (UTC) :That approach is an error. Credits should reflect original broadcast to the letter. Syndicated changes and special instances (e.g. onscreen actor name misspellings) should be noted under headers Trivia or Syndication. And cool trivia question, Joe! I'm not sure I understand it--do you mean main title or act one credits? — Paul (talk) 06:15, 30 April 2009 (UTC) ::Act One credits, Paul. It's the Executive Producer: normally the episode ends on the Executive Producer credit- but in a two parter, the episode ends with "To Be Continued" instead. So, the Exec Prod credit gets moved into the Act One credits. If you're watching something "new" (ha), seeing Harve Bennett means a Part II is coming. This is the one way the movie events like The Lost Island had the opening credits of Part I altered: originally the movie ended with the Exec Prod, but when broken up the TBC… bumped that back into the Act 1 credits, making slight placement ripples for the sequence.--Major Sloan 00:03, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :::Nice catch!--a by-product of your recent table research pouring over credits? — Paul (talk) 10:59, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Disguising Links Hummmmmmmm ... is there anyway to add an external URL to a link, without actually seeing the URL? For example, in the Help file, it explains that when you type http://www.bionicfans.net, you see the hypertext come up - only I don't *want* to see the actual URL. What I'd like to see is a link to each actor's IMDB profile when you click on it, without actually having to see http://www.imdb.com blah blah blah. Any ideas?? — Grace (talk) 06:14, 14 January 2007 (UTC) :Hi, Grace! here is what the help section says about "disguising" links: :You can add a description to the link by adding a space before the description, like this: SciFi Channel. That comes out like this: SciFi Channel. :Therefore, a link to Lindsay's IMDB page may be written like this: :::IMDB: Lindsay Wagner :And it would come out looking like this: :::IMDB: Lindsay Wagner :Good luck! — Paul (talk) 12:01, 14 January 2007 (UTC) Dearly DePARTed I think multi-part episodes should have their own pages, thus modifying the titles accordingly with Part I, Part II, etc. -- Alex7000 16:24, 12 January 2007 (UTC) :That sounds good, go for it! — Scott (talk) 16:30, 12 January 2007 (UTC) ::I tried, but I couldn't find where to affect the title itself. Some pages look like they have text but the edit reveals that it's just a link to somewhere else. Alex7000 16:37, 12 January 2007 (UTC) :::Found a way to do it. Doubt it's orthodox: I changed the URL to create a new page. Ha! — Paul (talk) 19:39, 13 January 2007 (UTC) ::::Whoohoo! I'm learning! I couldn't figure out how to change the episode title in Category:Bionic Woman episodes -- every time I tried to edit it, there was nothing there! Then I remembered the hidden category links you told me about. I didn't quite understand what you meant at the time with the pipe and numbers, but I took a chance. Yay me! — Paul (talk) 20:26, 13 January 2007 (UTC) :::::Okay, I just found the Help article for creating new pages. And it does, indeed, list the URL creation. Shut up! I'm learning! Also found out what the move tab does -- that would have come in handy before, too. Shut up! ;) — Paul (talk) 22:01, 13 January 2007 (UTC)